Hermeneutik
by chit catt
Summary: SatoshiRisa— Melalui Harada Risa, Satoshi melihat makna sesungguhnya dari eksistensi sebuah nama.


_**Disclaimer:**__ DN Angel __Yukiru Sugisaki, 1997_

_**Genre:**__ Unidentified_

_**Rated: **__K+_

_**Warning:**__ Satoshi-centric, OOC, nista, gaya bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari __**Yang Terbaik **__–promo–_

_**Brief sum: **__Sebuah nama bukanlah sekedar simbol personalitas seseorang. Sebuah nama bisa berarti sangat besar bagi kehidupan, sebesar kehidupan itu sendiri. Melalui kacamata Harada Risa, Satoshi melihat makna sesungguhnya dari eksistensi sebuah nama._

* * *

**Hermeneutik**

* * *

Bagi seorang Hiwatari Satoshi, atau bisa juga disebut Hikari Satoshi, sebuah nama merupakan kumpulan huruf yang dapat membuat perujukkan terhadap seseorang atau sesuatu menjadi lebih mudah.

Di dalam ranah yang tersusun atas partikel-partikel yang saling bersinergi ini, ada milyaran misteri yang dapat menyebabkan sebuah entitas kecil bernama manusia tumbuh dan berkembang dalam ketersesatan mereka.

Ada milyaran misteri yang bisa saja tampak tidak sama, namun sesungguhnya hanya dibatasi oleh garis pemisah yang benar-benar tipis. Seperti misalnya salah dan benar, hitam dan putih, kuat dan lemah, gelap dan terang, yin dan yang…

…Dark dan Krad.

Dan hal-hal yang bersaling-silang semacam itu pasti akan menimbulkan kesulitan besar bagi manusia untuk menggambarkannya apabila tidak ada istilah yang membuat mereka terdengar lebih sederhana.

Karena itu pulalah sistem penamaan diakui sebagai bagian yang penting bagi dunia sains. Para ilmuwan rela membunuh waktu mereka hanya demi memberi masing-masing sebuah nama kepada milyaran varian yang jumlahnya tidak terhingga. Taksonomi, begitulah cara mereka menyebutnya.

Akan tetapi betapapun Hiwatari Satoshi, atau bisa juga disebut Hikari Satoshi, mengerti bahwa keberadaan nama diperlukan dalam siklus waktu yang terus berotasi ini, ia tidak berpikir bahwa sebuah nama mampu akan menimbulkan semacam makna khusus.

Tidak baginya.

* * *

Hiwatari Satoshi, atau bisa juga disebut Hikari Satoshi, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan langit.

Gumpalan permen sewarna kapas yang berarak lambat melintasi matahari dan menyebabkan perubahan dari terang, gelap, terang, meskipun hanya sesaat. Angin hampir sama sekali tidak menyapu tanah Azumano Joyland, namun sebagai gantinya panah sang surya tidak terasa begitu menusuk kulit.

Ia menurunkan pandangan. Menemukan di hadapannya sebuah meja bundar berwarna pastel dan secangkir kopi hitam yang mulai mendingin, serta ratusan nama terus yang berhilir mudik di sekelilingnya.

Manusia sungguh adalah makhluk yang aneh, pikirnya.

Memilih bahan berkualitas, memutar alat mereka terus-menerus, kemudian membentuknya dengan penuh harapan dan kehati-hatian. Bagai para perajin yang berusaha membuat tembikar terbaik, serumit itulah proses yang selalu ditempuh manusia di balik pemberian nama. Begitu sakral, begitu penting, seolah sebuah nama akan dapat membuat takdir menjadi sama sekali berbeda.

Sang pemuda kemudian menghembuskan udara yang dihirupnya, perlahan.

Padahal di Jepang ini ada puluhan orang yang memiliki marga Hiwatari. Atau Hikari. Dan ada ratusan orang yang bernama Satoshi. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin frasa Hiwatari Satoshi, maupun Hikari Satoshi, tidak dimiliki olehnya seorang.

Mungkin saja pemuda yang beradu mulut dengan kekasihnya di ujung jalan, seorang anak yang menangis sembari memandangi balon merahnya di ranting pohon, salah satu dari petugas kebersihan di Azumano Joyland ini, atau bahkan kau juga bernama Hiwatari Satoshi. Atau Hikari Satoshi.

Kemudian ketika misalnya ada dua orang Hiwatari Satoshi, atau Hikari Satoshi, yang mengalami kemalangan secara bersamaan, bagaimana cara membedakan bahwa kau adalah kau dan bukan dirinya?

Setelah ia pikirkan kembali, bahkan sekedar nama saja tidak cukup untuk membuat hal menjadi lebih sederhana.

Fakta lain adalah bahwa kau tidak menjadi bagian dari negara berdasarkan sebuah nama. Hal itu hanyalah merupakan atribut ekstra yang melabelimu bersama dengan segenap keterangan lainnya. Nomor seri penduduk, inilah yang digunakan untuk membuatmu berbeda. Dengan begitu, jikapun ada seribu nama dengan huruf dan cara baca yang sama persis dengan Hiwatari, atau Hikari Satoshi, itu tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan data.

Jadi, ketika pemikiran awal bahwa sebuah nama akan mempermudah perujukan ternyata menemui kontradiksi, yang jadi pertanyaan adalah; lalu di mana letak pentingnya?

Apa yang membuat manusia begitu gemar memberikan nama—bahkan kepada gugusan bintang yang ratusan tahun cahaya jauhnya, samudera yang tak memiliki batas nyata dan molekul yang tak kasat mata?

Satoshi membenarkan letak kacamata dengan telunjuknya, sembari merasa bahwa dunia memang benar-benar luas.

Lulus dari universitas pada usia tujuh dan menjadi komandan kepolisian pada usia empat belas, rupanya tidak menjamin seorang Hiwatari Satoshi, atau Hikari Satoshi, mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang digulirkan kehidupan padanya.

Ah. Sudahlah. Permasalahan tentang nama ini benar-benar hanya melelahkan saja.

* * *

"Jadi, menurutmu lebih bagus mana?"

Sebuah suara renyah seketika menghentikan pengembaraan Satoshi di dalam alam berpikirnya. Mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa masih ada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya dan membicarakan hal yang hanya sempat ia tangkap lima kata terakhir saja.

Gadis itu, Harada Risa, menatap Satoshi dengan semangat terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Akan tetapi wajah ceria itu hilang ketika si pemuda membalas pertanyaannya hanya dengan sepasang alis yang terangkat dan sebuah "Eh?" kecil.

Risa kemudian menyahut, "Kok eh? Ya nama bayi, dong!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Satoshi tersedak angin. "UHUK!"

Sepanjang yang diingat pemuda itu, ia memang pernah beberapa kali dibuat terkejut. Namun sedikit berbeda daripada biasanya, keterkejutan kali ini membuat ia memerlukan waktu agak lama untuk bisa kembali menguasai diri.

Saat merasa sudah cukup tenang, pemuda itu pun merespon. "Ba–bayi?" sahutnya setengah berseru.

Yah, rupanya Satoshi belum menjadi setenang yang ia pikir.

Kemudian gadis itu tampak kembali menarik ujung bibirnya ke bawah, tanda kesal. "Huh! Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi kau malah tidak mendengarkan!" serunya memprotes.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?" pinta Satoshi.

Risa pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya cepat, setelah itu kembali menatap Satoshi dengan mata yang bulat sempurna. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dibuat terlihat bulat sempurna.

"Begini ya, Tuan Maaf–Bisa–Kau–Ulangi. Kucing yang kupelihara melahirkan 3 ekor bayi kucing kemarin. Riku dan aku masing-masing sudah menyumbang satu nama, dan kami berdebat soal nama bayi kucing yang ketiga. Jadi aku meminta pendapatmu, lebih bagus nama Miyu atau Chisa?"

_Oh._

"Jadi yang mana, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa bertanya lagi.

Satoshi terlihat diam untuk berpikir sejenak dan ketika pemuda itu kemudianterlihat akan menjawab, Risa kontan menegakkan punggung dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Menurutku keduanya sama bagus, Harada-san." Sahut Satoshi—sementara Risa tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik.

Saat kesadaran sudahnya kembali, gadis itu pun menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan punggung kursi yang ia duduki, tapi ia tidak terlihat kesakitan atau apa.

"Oh. Terima kasih karena tidak memberi solusi apapun, Hiwatari-kun." Jawab Risa dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin. Namun pemuda itu cukup mengerti artinya.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu." Sahut Satoshi, dengan intonasi semenyesal mungkin—walaupun ia tidak ahli dalam melakukannya sama sekali. Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga ia tetaplah seorang Hiwatari Satoshi. Atau Hikari Satoshi.

"Aah," Risa menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangan, "aku yang salah sudah bertanya padamu." Lanjutnya berkata pada diri sendiri.

Melihat kebuntuan gadis itu, tanpa sadar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari si pemuda. "Apakah sebuah nama itu begitu penting?" ia ganti bertanya.

Ada jeda sejenak di antara keduanya, sebelum pada akhirnya dipecahkan oleh tawa Risa yang renyah. Momen seperti ini memang cukup sering terjadi di antara mereka. Namun entah bagaimana, Satoshi selalu merasa tergelitik setiap kali tawa gadis itu berderai.

"Marah, kecewa, lalu tertawa sendiri. Kau benar-benar orang yang sibuk, Harada-san." Pemuda itu berkomentar. "Apakah pertanyaanku terdengar sangat lucu bagimu?" lanjutnya.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Risa pun menjawab. "Habis kalau kau yang mengatakannya, aku jadi tidak tahu apakah itu pertanyaan sungguhan atau bukan." Sahut Risa ceria. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia ganti memasang wajah terkejut. "AH! Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau sedang mengetes seberapa bodohnya aku, ya?" ia menerka.

Satoshi mengerjapkan mata sekali.

Sungguh. Harada Risa benar-benar memiliki sirkuit otak yang ajaib. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang semacam itu bisa membuatny membuat simpulan seperti ini?

"Tidak. Itu pertanyaan sungguhan, Harada-san." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu… Menurutku sih ya, tentu saja nama itu sangat penting."

"Alasannya?"

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sedang mengujiku, Hiwatari-kun."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan demikian, Harada-san."

"Hem… Jadi aku harus menjawab ya?" gumam Risa sambil mengetukkan ujung pulpen yang ia pegang ke dagunya, sementara pandangannya terarah ke langit.

"Tidak juga tidak apa-apa." Sahut Satoshi.

Risa kembali menatap Satoshi. "Kau itu benar-benar orang yang membingungkan. Pasti banyak orang yang mengataimu begitu, bukan?"

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, jangan berkata maaf terus." Timpal Risa. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, akan kujawab!" katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari mengepalkan tangan setinggi bahu.

"Eh?" Satoshi bergumam.

Risa berjalan ke deretan pepohonan yang ada di samping meja mereka. Kemudian ia menoleh sembari melihat pemuda itu melalui bahunya, "Tapi janji jangan tertawa seandainya jawabanku nanti terdengar memalukan, yaa!"

Satoshi mengangguk kecil. "Aku janji."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Ketika Kokuyoku telah tersegel dan ayahnya menawarkan pilihan padanya, apakah Satoshi akan tetap menggunakan marga Hiwatari atau kembali pada marga Hikari, sebenarnya Satoshi tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Selama memiliki nama, sebenarnya yang manapun juga tidak masalah, sebab marga Hiwatari dan Hikari tidak ada bedanya bagi Satoshi.

Nama Hiwatari mengingatkannya pada hidup penuh keputusasaan yang ia jalani selama ini. Sedangkan nama Hikari mengingatkannya pada dosa-dosa leluhurnya di masa lalu, yang telah menciptakan dan membebankan kutukan dalam darahnya serta darah keluarga Niwa. Jika disuruh memilih manakah di antara keduanya yang lebih baik, jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada.

"Hiwatari-kun," panggil Risa, "tahukah kau tahu hal apa yang lebih ditakuti manusia daripada kematian?" lanjut gadis itu bertanya.

"Tidak ada, kurasa. Bukankah tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada kematian?" Satoshi bertanya setengah memastikan.

Namun Risa menggeleng. "Ada kok. Ada dua ketakutan terbesar manusia selain kematian." Sahutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Risa berjalan perlahan, memunggungi pemuda itu. Menatap sehelai daun yang tanggal dari tangkainya, menari sejenak di udara kemudian menyapa tanah.

"Menurutku," gadis itu akhirnya kembali bicara, "hal yang paling penting bagi seorang manusia adalah keberadaan diri manusia itu sendiri. Kau setuju?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Karena sifat dasar itulah, manusia menginginkan agar keberadaannya mendapat tempat di dunia ini, meskipun sedikit saja. Manusia ingin ada sesuatu yang berubah dengan ada atau tidaknya mereka. Manusia ingin keberadaan dirinya diakui, sebab jika tidak begitu, sama artinya jika kita tidak pernah ada. Kurasa inilah ketakutan terbesar manusia yang pertama, Hiwatari-kun. Manusia paling takut saat memikirkan jika dunia tidak membutuhkan kehadiran mereka."

_Ah._ Itu benar.

"Oleh karena itu, setiap hari manusia berusaha sangat keras dalam menjalani kehidupan. Kita berusaha begitu rupa hanya demi menunjukkan bahwa diri kita ada, hidup sebagai bagian dari entitas ini. Kita berusaha supaya ada setidaknya satu orang saja yang mengakui adanya kita. Dengan begitu, barulah seorang manusia bisa merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya."

"Hidup yang sebenarnya?" ulang Satoshi.

Risa mengangguk. "Hidup di dalam ikatan rasa saling membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan. Ikatan ini akan membuat kita merasa sangat berharga, dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai. Akan tetapi, ikatan ini jugalah yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar manusia yang kedua."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, kita semua pasti akan berpisah juga, bukan? Jika mengingat hari itu tiba, tak bisa dihindari, aku pun merasa sangat takut. Bohong jika kubilang aku tidak takut mati. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, ada hal yang lebih menakutkan sekaligus menyakitkan daripada kematian."

"Dan apa itu, lebih tepatnya?"

"Yang paling kutakuti –dan mungkin semua orang juga sama, adalah jika ikatan yang sudah terjalin erat ini akan terputus karena kematian. Kurasa karena ketakutan akan hal inilah, manusia mulai mempersiapkan segalanyanya dari awal. Memberi nama pada komet, membuat buku, mencatat rekor. Manusia berusaha meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana, supaya ada bukti bahwa mereka pernah hidup. Dan diharapkan, dengan adanya jejak tersebut, ikatan dengan orang yang penting bagi mereka pun tidak akan terputus oleh apapun.

Dan nama, Hiwatari-kun, adalah hal paling pertama yang kita miliki, hal yang senantiasa kita genggam selama menjalani hidup, serta satu-satunya hal yang akan kita tinggalkan. Sebuah nama adalah bukti abadi bahwa kita pernah hidup di dunia ini. Sebuah nama adalah bukti abadi bahwa kita pernah dan akan selamanya memiliki ikatan dengan dunia ini. Sebuah nama berarti segala hal yang kita miliki.

Itulah yang kupikirkan tentang makna sebuah nama, Hiwatari-kun."

* * *

_Apakah nama itu begitu penting?_

Sejujurnya, saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Satoshi bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan apapun. Mungkin kepenatannya mengenai nama ini telah membayanginya lebih dari yang ia duga, sehingga pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja seperti air yang menjebol tanggul.

Akan tetapi, saat ini ia benar-benar bersyukur karena tanggul itu jebol di saat yang tepat dan kepada orang yang tepat. Jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghantuinya itu adalah padang gurun yang kering dan tak berdasar, Harada Risa adalah seseorang yang telah mendatangkan hujan di sana.

_Sebuah nama adalah bukti abadi bahwa kita pernah hidup di dunia ini. Sebuah nama adalah bukti abadi bahwa kita pernah dan akan selamanya memiliki ikatan dengan dunia ini. Sebuah nama berarti segala hal yang kita miliki._

Kalimat yang diucapkan Harada Risa sedikit banyak telah membuat Satoshi mulai memahami alasan mengapa para leluhur Hikari memberi nama pada masing-masing karya seninya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Harada Risa agaknya telah membuat Satoshi harus menarik kembali ucapannya mengenai pentingnya sebuah nama.

Mungkin Satoshi akan memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat memutuskan apakah ia akan tetap memakai marga Hiwatari, atau kembali pada marga Hikari. Akan tetapi, ada satu keraguan yang kini sudah berubah di dalam hatinya.

Bahwa nama bukanlah kumpulan huruf yang digunakan sebagai label semata. Sebuah nama bisa berarti sangat besar dalam kehidupan manusia. Sebuah nama merupakan bukti adanya ikatan tak ternilai. Sebuah nama adalah tanda kehidupan itu sendiri.

Itu adalah makna sebuah nama yang kini menjadi keyakinan dalam dirinya. Persis seperti yang telah dikatakan Harada Risa.

Ya. gadis yang telah membuatnya melihat sisi kehidupan secara lebih mendalam itu adalah Harada Risa.

Bukan orang lain, bukan siapapun, melainkan seorang Harada Risa.

Harada Risa.

Harada Risa.

Rasanya nama itu mulai terasa tidak membosankan untuk didengar meski ribuan kali pun.

* * *

"_Jadi, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?"_

"…_Chisa, kurasa."_

"_Ah! Lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengarkanku, kan? Kau memang menyebalkan!"_

"_Kau tidak sedang membicarakan anak kucing?"_

"_Sama sekali tidak!"_

"_Begitu ya."_

"_Ah! Benar-benar deh. Lain kali jika aku bicara denganmu, aku akan merekamnya dulu supaya tidak perlu mengulanginya berkali-kali."_

"_Apakah aku separah itu?"_

"_YA."_

_._

"_Lalu, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"_

"_Tadi aku bertanya, harus memanggilmu bagaimana, Hiwatari-kun atau Hikari-kun?"_

"…"

"_Sebenarnya nama Hikari sangat indah. Artinya cahaya, bukan? Tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan Hiwatari, rasanya agak aneh juga di mulutku. Tapi kalau kau memang mau dipanggil Hikari-kun, aku–"_

_Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengendurkan ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Satoshi." Ia memotong._

"_Eh?"_

"_Satoshi. Panggil saja Satoshi." Pintanya._

"_Ah… Um… Sa… Sato…shi-kun..."_

_Wajah gadis itu kontan merah padam. "Terasa aneh di mulutku."_

"_Tapi, begitu jauh lebih baik."_

_._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Hiwa –Satoshi-kun, kenapa tiba-tiba? Kupikir kau bukan tipe orang yang akan nyaman jika dipanggil dengan nama kecil."_

_Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Untuk meninggalkan jejak, kurasa."_

"_Jejak?"_

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Manusia selalu berusaha meninggalkan jejak untuk orang yang penting bagi mereka."_

_._

_._

"_Oh… begitu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Eh? _

_Orang yang–_

"_EEH! TUNGGU! APA ITU TADI MAKSUDNYA? HEI, HIWA –SATOSHI-KUN!"_

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Hermeneutik:**__ pendekatan filosofis yang digunakan untuk memaknai hidup._

**Satu: **Setting waktu fic ini adalah _post-anime_, tepatnya saat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat namun belum berkembang ke arah yang berbunga-bunga. Setting tempat adalah sebuah café yang (mungkin) ada di Azumano Joyland. Jika muncul pertanyaan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdua di taman bermain, anggap saja keduanya sedang _hang out_ biasa.

**Dua:** Fokus fic ini adalah kegundahgulanaan (?) Satoshi, sehingga saya jadi sedikit sekali menyinggung background cerita. Unsur canon pun tidak banyak dimasukkan. Saya juga nggak yakin apakah interaksi SatoRisa di sini sudah dapat dikategorikan fluff.

**Tiga: **Segala macam pandangan hidup yang dibeberkan di sini adalah murni pandangan pribadi saya, jadi ini hanyalah teori asal yang tidak berdasar. Jika ada yang keberatan karena saya memukulratakan pendapat saya, dengan sering menyebut kata 'manusia' dalam cerita, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tidak ada maksud tertentu, selain untuk membangun _tense_ cerita.

**Empat:** Saya dengan senang hati akan menerima segala macam kritik, masukan, pendapat dan komplain dari Anda.

_1/21/2011, Cattleya Queen. __**Edited 12/4/2011**_


End file.
